Lab Invasion
by DittyWrites
Summary: A short ficlet involving Poison Ivy and Scarecrow having to share a lab. Also includes a surprise guest appearance by Harley Quinn.


Jon narrowed his eyes as he concentrated on slowing dropping the exact amount of solution he needed into the steaming beaker which sat in front of him. Due to unfortunate circumstance his own lab had been destroyed and he had been forced to share a lab with one of his fellow scientists who, safe to say, was not impressed. Keeping his voice as calm as possible, he spoke. "Do you have any of the weakened potassium chloride solution left Pamela? I do not have enough to even out my compound to a viable level."

"So it's not enough for you to steal my work space, now you need to steal all my supplies?" Pam asked in a teasing manner with only a hint of exasperation in her voice. She had only allowed this arrangement since Harley had begged her to let Crane use her lab. Apparently the blonde clown owed Crane a favour for something and this was her attempt at repaying it.

Jon smirked as he shook up the beaker. They had been fighting on and off for the last hour and it was refreshing to be able to argue with someone who could actually keep up with him. "To be fair Pamela, I usually have to break in here when you are locked up in Arkham to steal your supplies. This is a much more agreeable system."

Ivy hissed a little as she stuck a small needle into her own arm. "You're lucky Harley has banned me from killing you while you're here...but I suppose accidents do happen." She started to draw her precious blood out into the syringe for future testing. She had new theories as to it's capabilities and she was eager to test them out.

"Maybe that is just because you are incredibly uncoordinated?" Jon quipped. "I certainly do not suffer accidents very often. Scientists should avoid such generalisations, you should know that Pamela." He looked up and saw Pam about to open her mouth to retort and he cut her off quickly. "Where is Harleen anyway?"

"I'M UP HERE GUYS! I WAS COMIN' TA SEE WHAT YOUS ARE DOIN'?" A cheery voice burst suddenly from the rafters above the bickering pair.

Gasping in surprise, Pam dropped the vial of her blood which she had been attempting to secure in a test tube rack and it smashed all over the floor. One small spray of the green-tinged blood landed on Jons' fabric shoes and he grimaced in distaste. "I'll be sending you the dry-cleaning bill for that, dear." He said in a dead-pan fashion.

"Harley!" Pam screeched in annoyance. "What have I told you about sneaking up on my in the lab? Last time I had to halt my work for a day until the acids had stopped reacting!"

Looking abashed, Harley dropped from her position on the upper rafter and landed on her feet gracefully. "Sorry Red. I forgot." She pouted as she wrapped her small arms around Pam's waist and placed her head on the nape of her neck. "I just wanted ta know what you and Doctah Crane were doin'."

"Try asking next time child." Jon sighed as he watched the affectionate display with a slight hint of fondness in his eyes. Of all the villains in Gotham, he did appreciate the company of the self-proclaimed 'Sirens' more than a great majority of the others.

"Anything ya needing help with?" Harley asked the pair eagerly as she tried to make up for her earlier error. She bounced on her heel excitedly as she eyed up the various chemicals.

Jons' face lit up with a wicked smile as he drew his finished solution into a small syringe. "You can be the guinea pig for this batch of toxin if you wish dear?" He tapped the needle invitingly. "I promise to inject the minimum amount required for a reaction." His smile faded as he felt something decidedly vine-like slide against his ankle and begin to move up his leg.

"Want to reconsider that offer Crane?" Pam's bored voice rang across the room.

Placing the needle on the wooden table, he held his hands up in surrender before throwing a glare at Pam. "It was only an offer." He said indignantly while Harley giggled at his face of mock innocence. Rolling her eyes to the ceiling, Pam turned back to her station as she muttered darkly about the invading scientist.


End file.
